Vehicle equipment control devices have been disclosed (e.g. Patent Literature 1) which each control, based on voice input made by a user, operations of plural pieces of equipment, for example, audio equipment, air-conditioners, and navigation devices having respective functions. In such type of vehicle equipment control devices, voice commands for executing control contents which are executable by respective pieces of vehicle equipment have been registered beforehand. When a voice command is inputted to such a vehicle equipment control device, the control device identifies a control content associated with the voice command and has the control content executed by predetermined equipment. Namely, the voice command serves as a search term to identify a control content to be executed.
According to Patent Literature 1, the frequency of use by a user of the function of each piece of equipment is memorized and, when a search term associated with plural functions is inputted by the user, the most frequently used one of the plural functions is searched for.
Thus, even in cases where a voice command inputted by a user is associated with plural functions, the vehicle equipment control device according to Patent Literature 1 can identify the function to be used and the control content to be executed by the function.